The Bird, The Surgeon and The Flower
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Law thought his crew was safe, all of them from Doflamingo's trap but in the trump room Doflamingo show's his hand and not everyone is as safe as Law thinks. Slight spoilers for Chapter 734, Doflamingo/Law/OC


The bird, the Surgeon and The Flower

Law thought his crew was safe, all of them from Doflamingo's trap but in the trump room Doflamingo show's his hand and not everyone is as safe as Law thinks.

Warning: My spelling and grammar is not perfect within this and I do apologise in advance.

Doflamingo paced around the room smirking at the awake Law and the sleeping Rose on the floor at Laws feet, the blonde hair lay across her face her shielding her eyes from the glare of the son.

"How long have you had her?" Law hissed.

"A week or two maybe," Doflamingo shrugged as he dragged a chair to sit opposite the Supernova, "She is a pretty one isn't she no wonder you chose her."

"Don't drag her into this Joker, please don't."

"Law," Doflamingo chuckled and shook his head as the woman shifted slightly, "You betrayed me everyone you care for is being dragged into this, starting with your lovely girlfriend."

The Blonde pushed herself up her chest heaved softly as her eyes locked with Doflamingo and she whimpered pushing herself back, "Please don't hit me," She whimpered loudly and her back connected with a knee, she turned her head upwards and eyes went wide, "Captain!"

"Rose…" The heart pirate captain tilted his head down.

She twisted her head between the two men and sunk down to the floor eyes welling with tears, "Please don't whatever you are planning to do to him, please I will take it!"

"Oh… I was hoping you would say that," He leant down cupping her chin between his thumb and forefinger bringing her into him, his lips softly brushed against hers. Her eyes widen showing pits of ocean blue; she started into his eyes but could only stare into her own reflection.

"DOFLAMINGO LEAVE HER!" Law roared from behind her.

His hand slipped into her hair bringing her closer brushing his tongue across her lips softly coaxing her to open, tears slipped from her eyes as she clenched her hands into the skirt of her dress, he coaxed her mouth open softly and rubbed his tongue across her getting a tiny groan from the blond hair woman. He pulled back watching as her face flushed slightly as he ran his tongue across his lips, "Like Chocolate and Strawberry's," He chuckled moving back and sitting on his chair, "Touch yourself Miss Rose."

"NO! That is disgusting and… ohh…" She didn't notice her own hand moving down the top of her dress taking her plump breast in one hand and squeezed, "WHAT!" She cried out rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger moaning weakly at action.

Doflamingo lounged back in his chair as he watched the blond kneeling in front of him cupping both of her breasts rubbing both of her breasts softly in round circular movements, moaning weakly her eyes clenched shut tears rolled down her cheeks disgusted at her own actions in front of her Captain. Doflamingo locked eyes with Laws who was trying to drag his eyes away from the actions in front of him, "Shall we removes that dress Miss Rose," Doflamingo stated not asking her at all.

Her hands reach to the bottom of the skirt pulling it across her head, her breasts bounce softly encased in blood red lace tightly around her breasts. Doflamingo chuckled softly as Law threw his head back letting it slam against the heart shaped chair.

"Please stop… not in front of him," She pleaded softly as her hands moved round to clip of her bra.

"He needs to learn a lesson my little Rose," His lips pulled back into a grin as the twin snow globes, with dusty pink nipples were revealed to him. Her fingers encased around her nipples pulling on them softly, as she moaned loudly as he made her twist on them harshly forcing her up and walking towards him. Her hips swung as she walked and she heard Law groan weakly behind her, as he had full view of her ass covered in red lace as she moved over to Doflamingo and slid into his lap.

His hands cupped her arse dragging her closer forcing her to grind against the hard rod in his pants, making her whine and shift slightly, "Oh… we are liking this aren't we Miss Rose," His hand ran through her hair as the other one made her hands brush down his chest making her nails dig into his chest as he tilted his head back and groan slightly.

"N-no…" She gasped as her hips bucked forward brushing against him, "L-Law… I-I'm sorry…"

She heard him swear under his breath, she tried to turn her head to him but her lips were slammed down onto Doflamingo's their lips moulded against each other, he took her bottom lip between his teeth nibbling on the skin softly making her moan as he forced her hands lower to the waist band of his pants. She suddenly felt the control regain over her body as his hand planted on her lower back bringing her closer pressing her breasts against his rock hard chest, the feathers of his coat made her shiver slightly.

"We are going to play a game," He whispered into her ear, locking eyes with Laws, "You are going to tell me everything you know about your Captains and Strawhats alliance," His fingers brushed against the top off her lace above her round cheeks. "And I won't fuck you in front of your Captain."

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," She cried loudly, his hand slipped into the lace palming her cheek roughly, "Ohh…" She tilted her head down onto his shoulder burying her burning face into the pink feathers.

"Fufufu," He laughed into her ear, "Sensitive are we."

"N-no…." She whimpered pushing back onto his hand, her hands fisted at the top of his trousers as he tugged her head backwards, her eyes locking with Laws as his lips descended onto her neck. Licking and sucking across her neck, making her whine softly in pleasure her eyes closed weakly.

He chuckled again as she sucked on her pulse making her whimper loudly, he nibbled across her neck leaving dark purple bruises in his wake. "What are the Strawhats planning?" He asked softly as he tugged on her ear with his teeth softly.

"My Captains… AH… Alliance was broken," She whimpered clenching her eyes tightly as he forced her to sit up on her knees, his lips trailed down her neck across her shoulders squeezing one cheek roughly as he finally let go of her hair listening to her pant weakly as she grinded down onto his member.

"Such a horny bitch aren't you," He smirked as his lips moved across the smooth skin of her breasts, they heaved slightly as she took deep breathes trying to calm herself down trying to ignore the pooling heat in her lower region.

She felt her nipples harden as he softly breathed in front of her breasts, she moved her hands to his shoulders under his coat she squeezed his shoulders softly. "ROSE DON'T!" Her Captain roared snapping her out the lust filled mind and she pushed herself off Doflamingo's lap landing harshly on the floor her underwear ripped in half as the lace hung around Doflamingo's hand and he chuckled slightly. Her arms wrapped around her chest and her legs crossed in front of her, she watched the warlords grin drop into a snarl.

Her eyes widened as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her Captain; his other hand beckoned her forward. She sat frozen on the floor looking between the two Captains wanting to run and hide behind the chair not knowing the length that his powers went she was powerless under both men's gazes, she watched as he pulled the trigger causing her to shriek as he shot a foot above the Captains head.

"I won't miss next time darling," He spoke clearly and she moved to stand. "No… I want you to crawl."

"Rose don't let him control," Law ordered, "I am your Captain let him shoot me."

She shook her head as she crawled across the floor to sit at Doflamingo's feet, he grabbed her jaw and squeezed making her mouth open, "Do you know what I'm going to make her do Law?" He questioned forcing her hands to reach up and take hold the edges of his trousers controlling her hands.

"Don't…" Law watched as she finally tugged the man's trousers down slightly showing his rock hard member pre-cum leaking slightly from the slit, "No please DON'T!"

Doflamingo cupped the back of her head as her fingers danced across his length, before suddenly dropping as he let the strings drop and force her face towards his member, she struggled and whimpered. "NO!" She screeched as he finally pushed his rod into her open mouth.

"Now be a good girl and suck," His hand fisted into her hair forcing her down, she shook her head eyes watering as he hit the back of her throat. The salty taste filled her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes as she was pulled backwards and forwards, her hands planted down in front of her as he forced himself in and out of her mouth. He groaned above her slightly as her lips enclosed slightly around his member, gently sucking pulling him into her mouth slightly moving at her own pace.

His moan became louder as she started to move at her own pace, rubbing her tongue across the underside of his member. His eyes locked with Laws smirking as he watched the Hearts Pirate Captain struggle against his restraints pulling at the seastone cuffs, "STOP IT! He roared loudly at Doflamingo. Law watched with widen eyes that the blond started to deep throat the warlord, moaning softly as she sucked harshly on the man.

"Oh yes, you trained her well didn't you," Doflamingo groaned tilting his head back bucking up into her mouth slightly; "Does she swallow or spit?" He smirked slightly as he rocked himself in and out of her mouth at a slow pace, feeling his balls tighten bucking up one more time as he exploded cumming into her mouth he felt her throat constrict around him swallowing slightly. Before pushing back against his hand as she pulled off him coughing loudly, his cum seeped out the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes shaking slightly. He leant down swiping the cum off the corner of her mouth and kissed her temple gently as she let out a broken sob, "Good girl."

"Captain I'm sorry," She weeped.

Doflamingo picked her up in his arm and moved over to the heart throne before dropping her on his lap, Law grunted as the naked blond landed on his lap. She curled up on his lap softly crying into the man's chest, "Seem's like your little pet is quite easy to break wouldn't you say so Law?"

Law could only glare at the man as he put his clothes back to normal state, "You are a monster Joker." He snapped.

"She enjoyed herself," He smiled widely again.

She uncurled herself sitting up arms around her chest looking down at her lap, tears poured from her eyes, "Hey…" Law whispered to her as he watched Doflamingo move over to the screen watching the fighting, "It's ok."

"I'm sorry Captain… I shouldn't of got caught," She whispered, she tilted her head down hiding her face from her Captain.

"Rose… my darling," He leant his head on her shoulder, "You never did anything wrong."

She looked down at the cuffs on his hand moving to try tug on them, "Captain…"

"There's not point Rose, they will suck your power as much as mine," He spoke softly rubbing his head into her shoulder.

"I couldn't fight him," She whispered softly.

"Of course you couldn't darling," He whispered, "You did well my little flower."

She sobbed loudly putting her hand over her mouth holding in the sound as she glanced up seeing Doflamingo turning his head, his hand held up and she felt her body freeze, she shook her head harshly, "NO! PLEASE NO! MORE!"

"JOKER STOP THIS!" Law roared in her ear over at the pink bird man.

She sat frozen on his lap moving up onto her knees, either side of his hips, "Now I take it you like this girl right…" She was facing him, he could see the struggle in her eyes and how she bite down hard on the lip making them bleed, "I'm not surprised you seem to be very much against me using my power against her."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

"She is easily controlled," Doflamingo's voice filled her ear her eyes were locked onto Law's, "Very beautiful as well," his hand slipped down over her round breasts cupping them roughly making her gasp loudly. Her tanned hands contrasted against her pale white skin, he licked across the shell of her ear smirking at Law as they both felt her shiver.

"L-law…. I… Ah!" She gasped loudly as he squeezed her chest roughly.

"Joker stop!" Law shouted kicking out his leg trying to force him away from her, but Doflamingo's hand shoot down grabbing hold of his knee and gently stroked up.

"Careful what you wish for," His whispered softly forcing Rose's hand to stroke up to law's Shoulders, "Now what are we going to do with you… hmm?"

Law tore his eyes away from the heaving mounds of smooth face being held roughly by the large tanned hands, banging his head harshly against the chair trying to get the thoughts out of his mind he felt himself stir slightly feeling himself harden. The sound of her soft whine filled his ears, he cracked an eye open to see more dark bruises against her neck. Her nipples hardened as Doflamingo tugged on them slightly, causing her to gasp her body wasn't moving expect for the heaving of her chest and the slight tilting of her head giving the blonde man access to her throat.

"You want her don't you Law," Doflamingo let go of one breast and trailed a hand down her stomach, "Is she a screamer when she cums Law?" His face contorted not wanting to answer the sick twisted bastard standing behind her; he didn't know the answer and his face gave that away for him. The man chuckled loudly, "Oh you don't know, strange I would of taken this one as soon as I got a hand on her," His fingers dipped down through the blonde curls, "Shall we find out?"

His fingers pressed down on the bundle of nerves above her opening, her eyes shoot open wide and she let out a loud gasp, feeling the strings restrict off her body her hands tightened on Laws shoulder. She shook her head, mumbling "No, no, no, no… oh please no." Her face scrunched up with disagreement, "OH EMPEROR!" She cried out as his finger slipped over her wet folds pushing into her.

"Fufufufu," He chuckled, "Loud one isn't she."

She slumped forwards slightly, her head resting on Laws shoulder as she felt the finger inside her curl and uncurl, her moaning grew slightly louder nearly rocking back onto his finger. Her hands tighten her nails digging through Laws hoodie digging in; Law glared harshly at the blonde man. Her breathing became laboured and felt her chest push harshly into his own Doflamingo let go of the breast and pressed his hand down on her lower back keeping her still as she quivered and shook underneath his hand.

Law grunted slightly as he felt her shift again her thighs brushing over his member, keeping himself from bucking upwards trying to stop the soft brushing of her thighs. "You haven't touched her… have you?" Doflamingo asked, listening to her whimper under the work of his finger, his palm rubbed against her clit, "She's tight… to tight… fufufufu, this is amazing a virgin on a pirate crew Oh Law my boy you struck gold."

Both Heart Pirates froze, her eyes looking up into her Captains before she felt the pooling heat in her stomach, she sat straight up moaning slightly hands pressed against his shoulder keeping her steady. "Law…" She whispered feeling the coil tighten in her stomach.

Doflamingo curled his finger, making her scream hitting a sweet spot her entire body shook as she cummed soaking his large hands. He removed his fingers from her caven looking down at his cummed soaked fingers and palm and moved it up to his mouth licking the juices off his palm and grinned widely at Law. He removed the hand from Rose's lower back and grabbed hold of Laws jaw forcing his mouth open, placing a soaking digit in the man's mouth.

"Clean the finger," He ordered, Law pushed his head back further into the chair. Doflamingos hand tightened on his jaw, "It's a simple request Law or do I have to give her over to one of the other members."

He saw the determination leave his eyes as Law rubbed his tongue across the older man's finger, he couldn't help but groan weakly at her taste. Her head was tucked into his neck her breath fanning out across his neck as she laid across his chest rubbing slightly against him her eyes looking up seeing her cum cover his chin as Doflamingo rubbed the rest of her cum off onto his chin.

Doflamingo drew his hands away from Laws face slightly and pulled Rose up by her shoulders to sit down against the bludge in Laws Jeans, making both Heart pirates hiss loudly at the feeling off brushing against each other. His fingers danced through her hair stroking her head gently, making her lean back against his chest, her breathing was shallow and loud as she trying to calm herself down. "You did well little flower," He whispered softly into her ear.

"Joker," Law growled.

Doflamingo smirked and leant down, licking the rest of the cum of Laws chin, "Tastes better off your skin."

Rose blushed slightly watching the two shifting back brushing against his clothed member she jolted slightly and she gasped feeling him twitch. "Oh Miss Rose," Doflamingo chuckled slightly, "Ms Innocent," He licked her neck and bit down on her ear, "What should we do with you… I do think these," grabbing hold of her breasts harshly making her cry out in pain, "Need more attention… don't you think Law?" He questioned the dark haired man.

Law shifted uncomfortably looking up at her, she bit down onto her lips as Doflamingo wrapped his arm under her breasts lifting them to up to Laws eye level. His other hand reached round to the back of Laws heard fisting his hand into his hair and forcing his face forward into her cleavage. "Oh emperor," She whimpered as Laws face was forced into her chest.

Doflamingo chuckled as he watched the blush cover her cheeks, his chin rested on her shoulder looking down at dark head rested between creamy white breasts. "This is a perfect picture," Doflamingo smirked nuzzling into her cheek slightly.

"N-no…. don't…." She whimpered, "Stop… stop this…"

"Nope…" He chuckled.

Law shifted slightly brushing his stubble against the soft skin making her gasp and shift grinding slightly against him; he grunted and bucked up into her. She moaned tilting her head down resting her head into his soft black hair wrapping his arms around his head threading her fingers into his hair.

"Oh you seem to like that don't you," Doflamingo let go of his head moving back slightly watching the two. "Good little whore aren't you," He chuckled sitting back on his seat which he dragged forward until it was a few feet in front of the heart shaped throne.

Law rested his head against her chest listening to the fast beating of her heart as she rested her head on his, he wanted to wrap his arms around her telling her it will be ok this will all be over soon. But, he knew it would be a lie that it wasn't going to be alright not until that bastard has been destroyed.

"I'm going to be nice to you Law," Doflamingo stated as he lounged back in his chair ankle crossed over his knee, "I'm going to let you take her virginity."

"That's not going to happen like this Joker," Law hissed.

"You do it, or I will then let every other member of my crew do it," His face was grim and dark.

Law looked over the blonde shoulders glaring harshly at the older man and he felt the woman on top of him shiver. She bit her lip harshly blood dripped down from her lip dripped onto her chin as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm waiting Law," Doflamingo's smug voice filled their ears and she sobbed softly, "Oh is are little flower scared, Should I make the pain go away!"

"NO!" Law roared, "Leave her be Joker…. I'll do it…"

"Fufufuf, that's a good boy," Doflamingo chuckled, "Now Miss Rose you are going to have to remove your Captain's trousers.. Is that understood?" She gasped her eyes widening looking back at him in shock, "What you thought I was going to unchain him and let him to take you to a bed… fufufufu, of course I wasn't."

"I… I…" She was visibly shaking in fear unable to look the Devil in the eyes.

"Quickly my dear or there won't be any joy in this for you, that understood," She could see his eyebrows furrowing under the tinted sunglasses.

She turned back to look at Law who leant back in the chair, his face was grim not wanting her to do this as she shifted back slightly on to his knees her hands shook as she reached forward to the top of his jeans gently brushing across the bludge stroking it softly with the tips of her fingers making him hiss as she reached for the button.

"Rose…" his voice was soft as he felt her hand shake.

"Please don't talk," She whispered undoing the button and gently pulled down the zipper, she heard the chain rattling of him trying to stop her, "It's ok," She smiled weakly tilting her head to him. "…. I'm ok," She gently pulled down his jeans revealing his black boxers to her.

"The longer you take Miss Rose, the more I get annoyed," His cruel voice filled her hears and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Look at me," Laws voice ordered softly to her as her shaking fingers hooked into his black boxers, her blue eyes met his grey ones.

"I…"

"Hush," He hissed as her nails brushed across his hard member, "You don't need to speak… you understand how this works…." She blushed brightly and nodded slowly as his boxers dragged away revealing his member she left the material bunched up at his knee and her eyes widened.

"You won't fit…" She muttered looking at the beads of cum forming at his slit softly brushing her finger across the slit colleting the beads on her finger.

"On to your knees girl," She heard Doflamingo order, "Sit up straight let me see this," His laugh felt like a knife through butter, but instead of the butter it was her heart. There was a pause for a few minutes, "Don't try my patience girl."

She shifted up onto her knees looking down at the Captain; she shifted slightly before she felt his tip brush softly against her entrance, "Slowly or fast?" Law questioned into her neck keeping his voice low.

"Which one would hurt less?" She asked weakly.

He smiled softly up at her, "I wouldn't know hunny… it's up to you."

"If you two won't move it along we are going to have a bit of a problem," The man snapped behind them.

She gently lowered herself onto him, feeling him stretch her insides to fit his size, she cried out in pain clamping one hand over her mouth and the other on his shoulder her eyes clenched shut tears slipped from her eyes as she felt him tear through her hymen taking the last amount of innocence she had as she sat fully impaled onto his member. She choked out a sob as she felt the pain burn through her body, her thighs squeezing his legs slightly.

She felt the blood trickle out onto her thigh as she shifted but more pain shot through her and she cried out loudly, "Don't move," Law spoke to her trying to keep from shouting out as her walls clamped down around him, "you're going to make the pain worse…"

"You should listen to your Doctor," His voice was closer making her jolt again crying out in pain, a hand slipped down her shoulder across the arm to the hand that was over her mouth pulling it away, "I want you to hear you scream my pretty little flower."

He softly pulled her hand away from her mouth listening to her pant and groan in pain, her hand clenched into a fist in his hand and he smiled his wide Joker like grin as he watched her eyes clench tightly, "Rose you have to relax," law grunted forcing himself not to buck into her inviting heat, "Your gonna cause yourself more pain if you don't Gah! Relax."

The thunking sound of him hitting his head against the back of the chair filled her ears as she heard him slamming his head back again and again. "Is she nice Law, her cunt so nice and warming isn't it clenching around you holding onto you like a life line," he wasn't helping, ran through both of their minds. His thumb brushed across the clenched fist in his hand he tucked his head into the corner of her shoulder, "Surprised you didn't use her sooner."

"I wouldn't…" Law grunted feeling her relax slightly.

She breathed heavily tilting her head back remembering the good times, the adventures body finally relaxing, the first time she met law, the pain was slowly leaving her body. She slowly opened her eyes to look down at Laws face feeling Doflamingo's face push into her neck. She rotated her hips in a figure of eight, Law groaned softly as she softly gasp feeling him rub softly against her inner walls.

"Emperor… Rose…" Law groaned letting her set her own pace as she softly lifted herself off of him and lowered back down, he felt the clenching of her discomfort as she did it again, "Don't push yourself."

"Oh pretty little flower," Doflamingo brushed her fringe out of her eyes, she felt Law quake in anger.

"Please stop that," She kept rotating her hips trying to get use to the feeling of the movement before she felt Law buck up, he cursed himself hearing her cry out softly in pain.

"Seems like this is too much for you little flower," Doflamingo chuckled.

"No… AH! NO!" She cried out feeling his hand reach down brushing the bundle of nerves between her legs again, Law grunted feeling her tighten around him her movements stopped but he felt her legs shaking and her hand clenches harder into his shoulder.

"Oooh…" He chuckled, "Good reaction."

"Stop it please," She begged tears falling down her cheeks again.

His nose brushed up the column of her throat tilting her head back but he continued to rub the small bundle between her legs, "My rules, my little flower."

She whimpered loudly and Law felt his heart clench, he didn't want it to happen like this no man would have wanted to see a woman they cared about being forced into this position. He felt Doflamingo's knuckles brush against his stomach as the large tanned hands gently stroked Rose's thighs.

"She's not your anything," Law hissed as he felt her shift again.

"Oh you sure…" The large man chuckled pressing down on her clit. Her body jolted slightly the pain all gone and all she could think of was the pooling heat in her stomach her head tilted down, face covered from both their views but they both heard her breathing heavily, then groaned as Doflamingo gently rubbed her clit. "She seems to be singing to my tune Law," He chuckled.

She gently lifted herself up and moved back down Laws length whining softly in pleasure as he rubbed against her, her hand still being held by Doflamingo was kept tightly in a fist but her hand on Laws shoulder had relaxed into an open palm giving her the leverage she needed to lift herself up and ride him. Law's head tilted back onto the back of the chair breathing heavily as Rose rocked herself softly on his member, he'd never experienced this amount of pleasure from a woman before and emperor he was going to try and enjoy even with the twisted bastards eyes on them.

She softly shook her hand free of his grasp and placed the other hand on his other shoulder, gently holding onto the material of his hoodie and not digging her nails in. She felt him buck harshly up into her, making her moan loudly as he brushed against the sweet spot within her. "Oh Law," She softly moaned catching the sound he looked over her face.

Her eyes were half closed but were locked onto his face, he sent her a reassuring smile, "Your amazing Rose," He groaned softly lifting his hips slightly to meet her downwards thrust.

She shivered as Jokers tongue brushed across the shell of her ear, "Your Captain seems to be enjoying this, my little flower… but are you?" His voice was low in her ear, she knew Law couldn't hear this at all. She froze not knowing what to do, answer him or continue fucking her Captain, "Fufufu, you think stopping is going to make me stop," She gasped as he dragged his nail across her clit she felt herself clench down tightly on Law making him hiss out in discomfort.

"JOKER STOP IT!" Law roared out at the man trying not to think of the tight warm wet walls wrapping around his cock keeping himself from harshly thrusting up into her like he wanted to.

"Stop what," He chuckled tilting her head back making her head lay back on his shoulder before brushing his hand down her body to rest his hand on her hip guiding her movements across Laws member, she moaned weakly feeling the tip of Laws member brush against the spot, "She seems to be enjoying herself…" He rubbed his thumb across her clit adding slightly more pressure than before making her buck into his finger and moaning slightly louder than before, "would you take the small bit she has to escape away from her."

Law's eyes narrowed at the large grin across Doflamingo's face, "You are sick and twisted," he grunted feeling release coming lose and he could tell she was close. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back chest heaving slightly, he watched as Doflamingo tilted his head and licked the length of her neck softly making her shiver again.

"Oh… Ah…" She groaned her hips moving on his order, the heat in her stomach was becoming unbearable and the tightening of the coil was getting worse her hands tightened a fraction making the man under her grunt bucking up into her again.

"You close my little flower," Doflamingo's voice was soft in her ear totally different to what he was earlier, she panted harshly knowing all she need was a small push, "Answer me," He hissed softly in her ear.

She nodded weakly not trusting her own voice as she groaned weakly, clenching her eyes shut not wanting to admit that this felt good she felt her legs tense and quiver slightly. "Yes…" She breathlessly whimpered trying to force herself not to cum.

Law grunted weakly, being embarrassed by his own actions by enjoying this he felt her walls tightened slightly, but her face showed no discomfort only pleasure, everything happen quickly and he wasn't too sure as they both seemed to break. Her hands clenched tighter on his shoulders as her walls tightened around him, a soft cry filled the room as she cummed harshly around him. He grunted and thrusted up into her walls and felt himself twitch his own juices mixing with hers as he cummed. His hands tightened into fists as he felt her quiver around him, he tilted his head back and breathed deeply calming himself down and grunted as her weight dropped down onto his chest.

He glanced upwards to Doflamingo who stood at his fall height looking down at the two grinning, "thank you for showing me your weakness Law," Doflamingo chuckled and turned walking towards the door, "I now know what makes you tick," he reached the door and tilted his head back to grinning, "Oh and don't think of escaping… you and I have more catching up to do." His laughter filled the air as he closed the door behind him, leaving the two locked in the room.

A/N: Well erm… yeah so that's that… for those who haven't read off the top of my head I believe this is chapter 734 in the Dressarosa arc. It was a small thought on how things could off gone differently for those who know what happens in that arc this was before King Riku was discovered. I know Law and Doflamingo were a bit out of character but I think I got the characters down well. Thank you for reading and … well have a nice day ;)


End file.
